


(Mis)Adventures with Dreadnought

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dready goes on a romp through gay Paree with a companion and see, well, essentially the inside of their hotel room!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Mis)Adventures with Dreadnought

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

Lady Anthonia laughed as the material of her skirt flew up in her face; first her ornate over skirt, then her chemise. Slowly, she could feel the stockings being peeled from her shapely legs and ticklish feet by his strong-callused hands with teasingly unhurriedness.

It was her first time in Paris and the hotel suite Foster had rented was extravagant to say the least, with its large, lavish chandelier and a bed the size of an entire room, adorned with gold cherubs and silken curtains and sheets. She felt him tickle her the sensitive soles of her feet and giggled giddily,

"Dready, stop!"

"Enjoying the sights of Gay Paree?" he asked with a roguish tone to his voice. She felt him grasp her knees tightly and roughly pull them apart. With a sharp, low intake of breath he told her devilishly, "I know I am!"

Honestly, she'd been in Paris for three whole days and all the 'sights' she'd seen comprised mainly of the ceiling of their suite and that damnable chandelier (which she found in very poor taste. She'd told him so and he'd responded 'Damned Frogs, never a shred of taste in their pasty little bodies').

The infamous Captain "Dreadnought" Foster was almost twice her age. She'd met him a party back in London, a boisterous chap, always the center of attention. She had played coy at first (most men liked that) but found out quickly enough when Foster wanted something, especially a woman, he damn well had it! And he'd had her, hard yet not so fast up against the wall of a closet off the main ballroom where she found out he damn well had reason to boast! She hadn't walked straight without a certain amount of discomfort for the next week!

On a whim, he'd decided that Paris was the place for them, though times were tumultuous in the capital and Englishmen were usually less than welcomed. ('But I'm a Scotsman,' he'd protested loudly and emphatically.)

She pulled her skirts down far enough so she could see him. He had her calves under his arms as he rapidly struggled to undo his cravat and unbutton his waistcoat. He threw both to the floor and grinned at her naughtily and raunchily as he heaved her legs up onto his shoulders and knelt down, lowering his head to plant lovely hot kisses on her exposed thighs. She felt the warm wetness of his tongue skirt across her delicate flesh, tracing the contours of her slender muscles, making her gasp and wiggle her hips in a silent but undeniable invitation. She heard his lustily chuckle as she spread her thighs for him and felt his tongue tease her burning core. He used his thumbs to spread the moist folds of her womanhood and his greedy mouth descended on her. She cried out loud at the unbelievable sensation of him devouring her; his tongue lapping at her, playing devilishly with the throbbing bud of her desire. She felt the waves of desire wash over her as he continually brought her to the precipice of ultimate pleasure only to slow his tongue and pull her back again. She was mad for him and the feel of his mouth against her silken skin sent thrills coursing through her veins. She begged him as he teased her; pleas of undying devotion and love if he'd just fulfill her. Finally, he obliged.

He withdrew his mouth and she strained to see forward as he undid his breeches, slipping out of them like a professional and mounting her. She giggled as she found herself face to face with him, an enormous grin spread across his weather and war beaten but handsome face. She felt his large, hard member nudging her, prodding her core for the place to push in. She yelled aloud in sheer delight as he thrust in forcefully, feeling the entire length of his manhood penetrating her.

She was no virgin, he'd made sure of that over the past few days, so he was not afraid to be ungentle. He withdrew almost all the way and plunged back in harder and harder each time his rhythm increasing with his need. Anthonia cried aloud at each of his powerful thrusts, wondering somewhere in the back of her mind what the people renting the neighboring suite must think of them. They saw them once in the corridor, Foster's left hand was under her bodice his hand gripping her breast, his right firmly gripping her bottom, and his tongue was to her neck. He was out of breath from chasing the teasing little minx down the hallway, and intoxicated by the feel of catching her like the hound that caught the fox at the hunt. Needless to say, their neighbors gaze would not meet their own. Of course, Dreadnought wouldn't let the matter go and announced loudly, "Lovely night for a fuck, eh?" Mortified, they had turned a distinct shade of crimson and bid a hasty retreat to their room.

He grabbed her hips roughly now and pulled her up to him with each barbaric penetration, making her cry even louder as he sent his member deeper and deeper into her. She gasped, feeling as if a line of fireworks had been ignited along her spine starting in the very core of her sex and making its way up to her brain until she couldn't stand it anymore. He felt her muscles convulse tightly around him as orgasm came, and he thrust one last time before he himself came, pouring deep inside of her. He collapsed atop her, his chest heaving with the exertion, his long graying hair tickling Anthonia's face. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging and nibbling gently.

He grinned and chuckled, "My Lady is inexhaustible."

"And my Captain is insatiable," she countered, squeezing her muscles around him and feeling him begin to go hard again.

"I've not even begun to satisfy myself on you, m'Lady," he said wickedly.

"Tell me how you got your scar," she said, biting my lip and running my finger along the side of his face.

"And what will you give me in return, my Lady?" She laughed, lightly, musically and wiggled her hips, feeling him go most decidedly rigid, "Anything, everything."

"I'll take my Lady up on the offer," he said with a raunchy wink. "What I couldn't do with you and a bucket of strawberries..."

Much to Anthonia's disappointment, he withdrew then and, grabbing her wrists, pulled her up to him, kissing her forcefully while trying to wriggle her empire-waist dress up over her head. When she was finally free of the posh silk blue frock which he'd made a present to her just days before, he threw it to the floor with as little care as he'd give a handkerchief.

"Wonderful new fashion," he commented lightly, grinning as he ran his hands along the shapely voluptuous curves of her body, "so easily removed!"

She giggled as he tickled her through the flimsy material of her chemise and swept her off her feet (literally), carrying towards the fainting couch next to the opened double window on the far side of the suite. She could feel the warm Parisian on her skin, tantalizing and titillating her, flowing in through the window in a gentle sweet breeze. He fondled her breasts through the fabric of her chemise, feeling her nipples peak beneath his devilish touch. She loved the feel of his rough hands against her and moaned her satisfaction, urging him on.

He bent over, gently nudging her camisole down her shoulder as he undid the ribbon at her breast that kept the damn thing together. Her plump round nipple was exposed to the night air for only a moment before he smothered it with the hot wet caress of his tongue and lips. He suckled greedily as her fingers tangled in his graying hair, pushing him further into her burning skin. She gasped and moaned, a low keening sound from the back of her throat.

Good Gawd, what a man!

"Quiet now, love," he grinned wickedly, moving up her body again and seizing her mouth with his. He purposely raised his voice to a shout as he said, "Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors, now would we?"

Anthonia laughed aloud. He rolled her over and, enfolding her in his strong arms, urged her to her knees and thrust in from behind, filling her to his hilt with his rigid manhood, relishing the feel of her silken wet skin enclosing him in the tight depths of her body. She cried out at each of his desperate and frantic penetrations, pitching backwards to meet each one with a delicious groan. He pushed her flat on her stomach as his rhythm became more rushed, harder, faster.

He kissed the back of her sweat gleaming neck as he felt the beginnings of her climax rip through her body, her muscles tightening around him and her body shuddering in delightful little ripples of pleasure. He reached his hand around her waist and plunged his fingers into her womanhood, finding her swollen bud within her coarse curls and rubbing it insistently until she felt lightening shoot through her veins.

She arched her back and yelled out one last time as she came, her fists clutching desperately at the fainting sofa. He continued to pump until he too gave out a sharp groan of pleasure and spilled his essence inside her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily though not exhausted enough to resist giving her a fierce smack on her bared bottom.

She yelped and giggled as he nuzzled her ear, whispering, "You are unbelievable, my Lady. Shall I order up for those strawberries now?" he asked with a depraved gleam in his eyes.


	2. More (Mis)Adventures with Dreadnought

"Come here, you bloody great tease!" Captain `Dreadnought' Foster said as he hefted Lady Anthonia over his shoulder.  
  
She gave a giddy squeal as he carried her over to the bed and swung her down on it. She bounced slightly, sinking into the deep feathery bedding, spreading her legs invitingly. He grinned, slipping onto the bed and prowled across it, like a panther stalking its prey. She giggled and moved away from him until he caught her ankles roughly and yanked her towards and under him.  
  
"You are a naughty little one, running from your Dready," he grinned, speaking in a low husky slightly dangerous tone as he tickled her tingling skin through the flimsy cotton of her chemise. She giggled again and wriggled underneath him, feeling the bulge in his breeches stiffen considerably as he pressed it into her thigh. He delighted her with kisses on her face, neck, collarbone and lips.  
  
"I've decided against the strawberries," he smiled motioning towards the bucket of fresh fruit lying close to the bed.  
  
Gawd only knows what the poor sap who was charged with delivering the things to their suite thought of them! He'd quite caught them in a compromising position which of course Foster was completely unabashed about, even making light of the line they'd used since coming to Paris which was beginning to stretch a little thin as people got to know them and their antics.  
  
His hand firmly placed up Anthonia skirt, though hidden from view under her petticoats working her slowly to ecstasy with a teasing roll of his fingers between her thighs had winked and told the boy, "I'm Captain Foster. Have you met my lovely daughter, Anthonia?"  
  
The boy had flushed and bid a hasty retreat, nearly dropping the bucket of strawberries as he went.  
  
"Oh yes?" she said lightly. "And what does my captain crave now?"  
  
"Mmmmmm," he said running his tongue along her lower lip then tugging it between his teeth. "Cherries," he chuckled with a devilish wink, nuzzling her ear as he lifted her camisole up past her knees, caressing the soft flesh of her knees and thighs demandingly, pulling them apart roughly and bracing himself between them.  
  
"Dirty man!" Anthonia laughed. "Bananas," she blurted out no longer able to control her flighty titter.  
  
"Wicked girl!" he scolded teasingly. "I shall have to spank you again."  
  
"Promise?" she smiled, scrunching up her nose.  
  
He tangled his long rough fingers in the nest of dark curls between her thighs that hid her femininity and tugged gently, feeling her legs quiver beneath his touch. His fingers probed her and he delighted in the gasp that escaped her lips as he lowered his mouth and took the dewy softness of her womanhood into its wet warm caress, moving his tongue teasingly around her tingling bud before drawing between his lips and suckling demandingly. He moved his tongue downwards, plunging it into her body's entrance just once as a tantalizing preview of what he was planning.  
  
She yelped and arched her back invitingly. He removed his mouth, licking his lips devilishly, and replaced it with his hand; he thrust two fingers into her, his thumb demandingly messaging her throbbing nub of desire. She was hot and slick and his hand plunged into her easily as she began to move her hips to his penetration, low blissful moans escaping her seductively parted rose petal lips. She threw her head back, her long golden brown hair cascading down her back and against the coverlet, her back arching violently and sensuously like a cat against his hand.  
  
"Gad woman, you're wet!" he growled removing his fingers and slowly licking her essence from them. He undid his breeches quickly and slipped out of them, bracing himself over her, the head of his swollen member positioning itself at the entrance of her body. He gave her teasingly little nudges with it until she was begging him for it. He thrust in forcefully to his hilt making her cry out in ecstasy. He pushed down, back against the bed and covered her body with the weight of his own as he thrust in and out powerfully, delighting in the loud cries that escaped her lips every time he penetrated her warm silken depths. He crushed his mouth to hers and felt her ecstatic groans reverberate through him as he slid his hand under her buttocks and lifted her in time to each of his desperate thrusting, driving his throbbing manhood deeper into her; in and out, in and out in frantic rhythm.  
  
She noticed the garish chandelier (Gad, she hated that thing, almost as much as she hated the adorable red cheeked cherubic fresco painted on the ceiling of the suite's parlor) swaying slightly to their frenzied movement (or was it she who was moving, she couldn't tell as he pummeled her). She closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting the sensation wash over her in great blinding waves. She felt him buried deep within her silken passage, her muscles tightening around his large shaft as he moved vigorously against her.  
  
Sparks flew before her eyes and passionate cries flew from her lips as she felt the climax come. She shuddered under the force of it feeling Foster's strong arms tighten around her, and, savoring the feeling of her blissful convulsions, he gave a loud rough growl, thrusting into her twice more before spilling into her.  
  
"Dear Lord, woman!" he panted, bracing his strong arms on either side of her head as his chest heaved with the exertion. "You are a whirlwind!"  
  
She ran her hand up inside his shirt and rubbed her hand over his flat hard nipple, making him groan. "Growing tired, my Captain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, pinching his nipple teasingly, making him groan hoarsely.  
  
"Of you, my Lady? Never," he growled, seizing her breasts in his firm grasp, working her soft ample flesh until the rosy little buds pebbled under his demanding touch through the flimsy fabric of her chemise.  
  
She groaned as he worked the slip up over her head and took her nipples into the wet heat of his mouth, nursing the hardened buds fiercely, suckling intensely with manly desire.  
  
"Roger," she sighed, arching her back into the teasing tickling touch of his tongue against her taut nipple. She reached down and touched him intimately, stroking his ample length gently.  
  
A deep growl escaped his throat and the air left his lungs in a short gasp. He grew even more rigid against the caress of her eager palm.  
  
"Gad, what a woman!" he managed to growl through clenched teeth. She slid down his body sensuously, keeping her eyes locked with his as she went. A wicked gleam of anticipation filled his gaze and a smile was upon her lips as she bowed her head and, making her tongue long and flat, ran it along the length of his hardened shaft. He answered her with a loud hissing noise, clutching her hair desperately. She placed a kiss on its swollen head, running her tongue around it, and made a soft mewling sound at the back of her throat as he took her face in his hands and guided his manhood inside the wet warm embrace of her mouth.  
  
He was in control as he guided himself in and out, her tender but demanding suckling of his member making him tremble. His strong musky masculine taste made her head spin and her stomach tightened at the prospect of him pouring his seed into her mouth. She could feel his body go rigid and the low tones that came from his throat got hoarser and hoarser as he urged her on, repeating her name again and again. One hand clenched tightly into her soft hair while the other kept a firm grasp on her chin, keeping her mouth in alignment with his gentle but insistent oral penetrations. She sucked more fiercely as she felt his climax build and took him deeply between her lips as he came. She drank him eagerly, licking her lips of the salty testosterone taste as she pulled away.  
  
"Gad, what a woman!" he repeated, panting heavily. He heaved her up face to face with him and kissed her passionately, sucking his taste from her mouth with a fervent tongue.  
  
For a instant there was a loud groaning noise and the corner of the bed collapsed, sending Anthonia into pure hysterics as it hit the floor with a thud and they heard angry noises from below, figuring the plaster from the ceiling had gone loose in the suite below them and fallen on its occupants. The bed was now at an angle and they slowly slid off of it, laughing all the way.  
  
"Now that was a fuck!" Foster exclaimed merrily, through his fits of chortling. "I think we've broken the place, m'Lady!"  
  
He hefted her into his arms again and carried her over his shoulder, much to her giddy protesting, to the fainting couch by the balcony doors. He placed her down a bit more carefully and kissed her deeply, the rough caress of his tongue ravaging the soft heat of her mouth.  
  
"Strawberries, m'dear?" he cocked a wicked eyebrow.  
  
He reached into the bucket and took into his fingers one of the plump red berries. It was ice cold as he placed it against her nipple, making her cry out in shock and arousal, arching her back violently. He teased the hardened bud with the berry for a moment before taking it between his lips and teasing it with his tongue, tantalizing little flicks as he moved the berry lower. It traced a line done her bosom across her softly rounded belly, stopping briefly to play with her naval before delving lower.  
  
He brushed it against the sensitive skin of her feminine core and she gasped loudly at the cold wet sensation. He deftly parted the lips and thrust the strawberry inside. He moved the icy fruit against her burning silken skin, bathing it and his finger in her juices. She gasped and grasped the back of his neck arching against his hand provocatively as the berry found the entrance to her body and teased.  
  
"Dready," she moaned. "Oh God, Dready, I can't wait anymore!"  
  
She was moving against his hand, small insistent gyrations of her hips. He removed the strawberry and sucked it into his mouth, making sure to show her he relished the taste of her, sucking her essence from the fruit before slurping the strawberry between his lips and devouring it, licking his fingers afterwards in a slow, leisurely manner.  
  
Once again he positioned his eager manhood between her thighs and thrust all the way into her silken tunnel, feeling her muscles tighten deliciously around him. He grunted with each forceful penetration, grasping her hips roughly as he moved on her. Bliss washed over her again and again in waves; fireworks exploded in her brain and a fierce tingling ran down her spine into her sex as she began to shudder and convulse around him, digging her short fingernails into the tough skin of his shoulders. She came, crying his name on low erotic tones. He ground into her one last time and poured himself generously.  
  
"Gad, what a man!" she laughed as he collapsed against her, relishing the feel of his strong naked body pressing into hers.  
  
They both laughed and he kissed her hair softly, stroking with a tenderness usually not shown by the rugged lusty man.  
  
"That, m'dear, was fantastic!" he grinned. "What shall we do next?"  
  
The End


End file.
